This invention concerns traveller's pack. If a traveller wishes to use a known type of backpack, that is with an external frame and a separate bag, then several disadvantages are at once apparent. Firstly clothes put into the bag have their appearance spoiled by creases. Secondly items are difficult to retrieve unless the whole contents of the bag are unpacked. Thirdly, no check upon what has already been packed can easily be made once packing has begun unless the process is reversed.